Teacher's pet
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: HPxSS - Harry is a good pet to Severus and gives into all his demands


Harry grinned as he opened the door, and slipped in silently, closing it behind him. Only then did he let his invisibility cloak fall to the ground. As fast as he could he stripped and knelt on the floor and crawled over to the second door. The man in the portrait looked down on him, "Your late Harry, your master will not be happy with you."

Harry nodded, "I know, please let me in."

The portrait grinned, "I will ensure no one will be interrupting you tonight." The door swung open and Harry crawled through. He glanced around the room and looking for his master, as he heard the door close behind him. That's when he heard his master's voice and cringed.

"Your late pet," his master growled. Harry moved to turn his head to the voice. "Face forward," the man snapped.

Harry straightened and didn't look at the man. "I was only late a minute master."

A hand slapped against his right shoulder, "Do not question me," the voice growled. Harry heard his steps as he walked behind him.

"What do you think your punishment should be pet?"

Harry stayed silent, his master never liked him suggesting things as punishment.

The man stepped in front of him and Harry looked up into the smirking face of his master.

Severus smirked when he saw the uncertainly in Harry's eyes.

"What no answer well then follow me," Severus stepped back and sat down in his arm chair and watched as Harry walked over his genitals swinging with his movement. Unlike Harry he was fully clothed in his usual black. He patted his lap and leant back.

Harry stood and draped himself over Severus's lap, his arse floating in the air. He moaned as a gentle hand caressed it and he pushed himself back into the hand, but yelped when the hand smacked down leaving a bright pink hand print.

"One master, thankyou master," Harry whimpered.

"Twenty master –sob-thankyou –sob-master," Harry choked tears streaming from his eyes. Suddenly the hands pushed him off his lap, landing with a yelp he looked up at Severus.

The man grinned as he leaned over, he wiped the tears from his pet, "Calm down pet, your punishment is over. Will you be late next time?"

"No master," Harry shook his head.

"Good," Severus smirked again, "Now turn around and present your arse to me."

Harry grinned and spun on his knees and pressed his chest against the floor.

Severus leant forward and eyed the bright red arse facing him, "Hmm, you look good pet," he oiled several fingers with his wand. With his other hand he parted the cheeks and rubbed his oil fingers against the teens pucker. The teen moaned as he felt the fingers slip inside him.

Severus chuckled, "Your still so tight pet, despite the fucking I gave you last night."

"Yes master," Harry pushed against the fingers, pushing them deeper inside of him. "Please," he whimpered.

"Please what? Pet."

"Please, move your fingers." Harry begged.

Severus pulled out fingers, and he smirked as he watched Harry lean backwards, his pucker opening and closing as if searching for the fingers that had just left him.

He put his foot against Harry's arse and shoved.

Harry let out of an oomph as he fell face first into the floor.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees."

Harry scrambled across the floor and up onto the bed.

Severus watched him scramble, he rubbed his crotch slowly, he had been waiting for this all day, waiting to sink inside the warmth and tightness of his pet.

Standing he slowly stripped of his clothes as he moved to the bed, his clothes littering the floor behind him. Moving he settled in behind Harry and he grabbed his arse in both hands and parted the cheeks.

Harry moaned and he leaned down till his chest was pressed against the bed. Oh how he loved submitting to Severus to feel the man dominating him. He moaned even louder and his eyes rolled back into his head, as he felt the strong deft tongue of his professor entering him. Severus licked the soft flesh inside the hot channel. He worked his tongue in and out fucking him with his tongue. Pulling back a line of saliva connecting them together. The line broke when he sat up and placed the tip of his wand at the trembling entrance.

Harry moaned as he felt himself begin to fill with the lube, that Severus always used. But he had never filled him this much. He was becoming full when he groaned as the wand left him and he felt Severus's hand slap his arse.

"Push pet," Severus ordered, and he watched the muscles in Harry's arse flex and a line of lube flowed from his pucker. His hand gathered the stream of lube and the dangling cock and balls. He massaged the organs and rolled the balls between his fingers as his other hand collected the still dripping lube and rubbed it along his own rock hard cock. Removing his hand from Harry's cock and he slammed himself home.

"Oh pet, so good," he said as Harry yelped from the sudden intrusion.

Harry gasped and he pushed back against the invading organ. "Please faster please harder."

Severus obliged the begging and set a fast hard pace, his balls slapping against Harry's arse every time he pushed in.

Sweat poured from his body as he watched himself disappear into the sweet warmth of the moaning male under him. "So good pet," he said as he felt the tell tale warnings of his body about to explode.

"CUM, pet," he roared as he emptied himself into Harry.

Harry felt the first hot waves fill him, before he let himself spill on the sheets below.

Severus grunted as he finished and he fell sideways pulling himself free of Harry.

"I didn't hurt you Harry?"

"No Severus it felt good." Harry smiled at Severus and he leant over and kissed the man, lets have a shower.

"Yes," Severus groaned as he got up and watched Harry bounce off the bed, if with a slight twinge,  
and start towards the bathroom.

"We can fuck in the shower after all."

"Impertinent imp." Severus grinned as he stood to follow.


End file.
